Owen
|enemies = Red Bird and his chicks, King Bone VIII, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Butch|likes = Helping others, his friends, Sara, spending time with his sons, helping Matthew, music, dancing, being close to his family, space travel, relaxing|dislikes = Danger, villains, Red Bird, King Bone VIII, confrontations|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality|weapons = Claws, laser gun|fate = Begins to serve Matthew as the Animal King and joins him on his adventures}}'Owen '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Animal Planet ''and in the cartoon series. ''He's a dog residing in Animal Town and a friend that Matthew makes on his adventure through the city. Background Owen was born in Animal Town and spend most of his childhood with his childhood friends, Ben and Surly. Owen's parents were workers and close friends of the previous mayor of Animal Town and Owen was destined to become the co-worker of the city manager when he grows up. As a teenager, Owen fell in love with a young dog named Sara. They met at their high school and shared the same dream of living a relaxing life when they grew up. Years later, Theodore was made the mayor of Animal Town and Owen was made Benjamin's co-worker. Following the adventures of Theodore's ceremony, Owen married Sara and had two sons named Fido and Bones. Unfortunately, the peace and happiness didn't last long in Animal Town. An evil bird named Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought refuge in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he invited mammals to play Poker with him. However, Red Bird was a gambler and whenever he was close to losing, he would cheat and win the game. For his opponent, he would drop them into the volcano. The ATPD arrested Red Bird but just as he locked up in a cell, his chicks freed him and they reported back to the Bungle Jungle Volcano to plan their revenge on Mayor Robinson and the mammals for his imprisonment. Owen, along with the workers of the City Hall were willing to get rid of Red Bird and restore peace back to Animal Town before its too late. Development In earlier drafts, Owen was going to be the best friend of Benjamin T. Fox because just like Foxwood and Wayne, the storywriter was going to have a fox and a dog be best friends. However, the storywriter decided to have Benjamin, be the younger brother of the mayor, he made Ben into a lion, so the characters will be related. The storywriter decided to leave Owen as a dog instead of changing him into a different animal. Owen's design is similar to Cash's from the Fox and the Hound 2. Personality Just like his two best friends, Owen is shown to be laid-back and has peacefully adapted to his hard-working lifestyle in Animal Town. Owen also has a kind and humble demeanor by offering to help the mammals in Animal Town. He has also maintained a close and loving relationship with his wife and sons. He enjoys playing music for his wife to sing and dance to. At parties or restaurant, Owen loves dancing with Sara and finds a nice, quiet waltz to be romantic. With his sons, Owen loves to play ball with them or go out to a certain place. As a responsible parent, Owen hopes to protect his family and maintain a loving relationship with them. In the episode, ''Space Dogs, ''Owen blamed himself for his son's kidnapping and attempted execution while his family and friends said that it wasn't his fault. In the end, Owen had the bravery to rescue his son from King Bone and apologize to his son for ignoring him. Owen will also try to maintain a clean and healthy friendship with Ben and the others. While being focused maintaining a close relationship with friends and family, Owen hopes that they are maintaining a healthy relationship with their friends or family. For example when Matthew and Ben had a falling-out, Owen watched as Matthew angrily walked out of Animal Town with the gang members. Physical appearance Owen is a brown dog with black spots and long black floppy ears. His outfit consists a red dress shirt with grey pants. Appearances Animal Planet Owen is introduced when Chief Yak and Officer Stripes informed Mayor Robinson that Animal King had been murdered by Red Bird. Owen offered to sign up for the mammal army along with Ben and Surly. Owen received his assignment from Mayor Robinson and went right to work. In the film, Owen is seen exiting Joe's Diner with Ben and Surly only to see Matthew and the gang run from Red Bird's chicks. Owen helped Ben with creating a slingshot to shot the chicks back to their lair. Once the chicks are gone, Owen meets Matthew and the gang. Mr. Mole notifies Ben, Owen and Surly about a city hall meeting. The gang heads over to City Hall for the meeting. During the meeting, Matthew meets Mayor Robinson and after learning about Red Bird and his backstory, the hero agrees to help the mammals who are in need of protection and help. Owen, along with the other mammals cheer for Matthew. Later that night, Owen has Matthew and his family meet his family before they bid them all a farewell. Just then, Matthew, Ben, Owen and the gang departs from Animal Town and heads over to the camp for training. At the camp, it was a bit of a struggle for all of the soldiers as they struggled to ace their classes. Luckily, as Matthew began to ace his classes, it inspired the other mammal soldiers to ace their classes and they proved to be successful. Later that night, while the other soldiers were bathing, Owen began to bond with Matthew and learned a little bit about him as well. On the bathing was done, the gang reported back to their tents for bedtime. The next day, the gang took the next train to the Sahara Desert not before General Coby congratulating Matthew for bringing his soldiers to success. The gang gets aboard the train and heads over to the desert for the battle. At the Sahara Desert, a battle between "Red Bird" and his robotic henchmen was initiated. Owen and the other soldiers managed to destroy most of the robots, but more robots came from Red Bird's lair. Worst of all, the soldiers only had one laser cartridge left. Matthew, who had an idea, grabbed the last laser cartridge and ran out of his battle position. He aimed the laser gun at the inside of Red Bird and fired it. The shot triggered a cataclysmic explosion that destroyed "Red Bird," his robots and lair in the process. Matthew and Ben reveal to be alright and Owen and the soldiers cheer for them. The soldiers return home to Animal Town and reunite with their families. In order to celebrate Matthew's heroism, Mayor Robinson hosts a party. Sadly, Matthew and Ben had a nasty fallout that temporarily ends their friendship. Owen sadly watches from his apartment as Matthew angrily collects the gang and heads back to the Woodland Kingdom. Feeling remorse over his verbal actions, Ben wishes to apologize to Matthew but he believes that his friend won't forgive him. Owen comforts him and lifts his friend's spirit by telling him that Matthew will forgive him. Suddenly, the gang are approached by Dr. Claws who informs them about "Red Bird" being a robot and that the actual Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Out of the blue, Red Bird appears and kidnap every mammal in the Animaliverse and takes them back to his lair for immediate execution. As the mammals thought they were about to meet their demise, Matthew bravely returns to Animal Town to battle his foe. The hero and villain battles each other until the hero reaches the end of his rope. Luckily, Matthew gets the upper-hand and ties his foe's cape to the beam and cuts it in the process, causing him to fall to his death. The mammals are released from their cages and once again cheer for Matthew. Owen watches in delight as Ben and Matthew reconcile. Following the events of the adventure, Matthew is crowned the Animal King of Animal Town for his bravery. One day later, the gang attends a concert in Rainforest Town and Owen is seen dancing along with Sara. The Black Lion Owen appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Politicians Category:Dancers Category:Protagonists